1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector incorporated with a dustproof cover which is movably attached thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used in variety electronic devices to connect the electronic devices with each other for transmitting signals therebetween. Of course, some connectors are spare for electrically connecting some temporary devices. The spare connector has a mating port opening outwardly when it is not used and a plurality of contacts exposed to the mating port. Then dust in the air will enter into the mating port, and sulfur dioxide in the air will corrode the contacts, which results that the plating on the contacts would be destroyed and impedance of the contacts would be increased, which affects stability of the signal transmission.
For solving above problem, some connector manufacturers design a dustproof cover which can be assembled to the mating port of the spare connector for preventing the dust or sulfur dioxide in the air from entering into the mating port, and be taken off to expose the mating port for connecting with another electronic device. However, the separated cover is easily lost or confused in different connectors, that is inconvenient to consumers.
Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above problems.